The present invention relates to adjustable racks, and more particularly relates to an adjustable rack that is adapted for adjustable attachment to a partition system, and further is itself adjustable to facilitate attachment of wall-supported components to the rack.
Recently, a novel partition system was developed by Steelcase that permits attachment of items to the partition system in any one of a plurality of horizontally spaced discrete attachment locations. However, further adjustability is desired. Specifically, there is a need for a universally adjustable bracket adapted to receive and support components on the partition system, where the connection sites on the particular component of choice are not precisely known ahead of the time of installation. Known adjustable brackets are not able to satisfactorily accommodate a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and weights of components without requiring a myriad of parts and pieces. Further, the adjustable bracket should flexibly provide for vertical adjustability and also provide for management of wires and cabling from the component into the partition system.
Accordingly, an adjustable rack is desired that is reliable, is relatively non-complex, solves the aforementioned problems, and has the aforementioned advantages.